


Reliquary

by Alicebekett



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicebekett/pseuds/Alicebekett
Summary: Vesa Lavellan doesn't believe in the Maker. That doesn't stop people from thinking she's the Chosen One of Andraste, however.





	Reliquary

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of the people on the Dragon Age Discord Server. Otherwise I wouldn't have written this.

Vesa Lavellan needed to get to the War Room. Missions she’d ordered the night before should have been completed, and possible solutions and next steps were circulating around in her head. 

Opening Josephine’s office, Vesa offered a smile as she did every time she made her way to the War Room.

“Inquisitor, wait,” Josephine stood, fetching her clipboard. She motioned to a servant stoking the fire, and they left, “I need to talk to you before the others get here.”

“You’re not having any more issues with your family, are you? I thought we’d fixed that-”

“Indeed we did, Your Grace. This is...a different matter all-together.” “Alright, what seems to be the matter?”

Josephine stared down at her clipboard for a moment, clearly giving herself a moment to breathe and pick her next words carefully, “There are reports of people buying relics, Inquisitor.”

Vesa blinked, “From what I understand that isn’t too out of the usual, is it? From what I understand a lot of Chantries and wealthy people tend to collect holy relics.”

“That’s just it, Inquisitor. They’re not exactly holy, not by the old standards.”

Vesa’s eyes narrowed, “What are you getting at, Josephine?”

“To put it plainly, there are servants or others coming into Skyhold and are taking selling souvenirs to the populace. Souvenirs that relate to you in some way. It seems the most popular is your bathwater.”

Vesa leaned against Josephine’s desk, her brows drawn in confusion, “So...people are bottling my bathwater? And selling it as a holy relic?”

“Yes. I wanted to tell you sooner, but Leliana and I only just received confirmation this has been going on.”

Vesa buried her face in one hand, her shoulders shaking. Josephine felt concern, Vesa was still young-

A bout of loud, inappropriate laughter interrupted Josephine’s thoughts. Vesa hunched over Josephine’s desk, bracing herself with one hand while the other muffled the hysterical laughter. Unsure of what to do, Josephine waited. 

After several moments, Vesa seemingly collected herself. She wiped at her streaming eyes, her lips still stretched tightly in a broad smile.

“So, let me get this straight,” Vesa’s voice was uneven with suppressed humour as well, “They think the Dalish apostate is holy enough to make some money off of my  _ bathwater _ ? This is ridiculous.”

“What is more concerning is that people are buying these relics. ‘Real’ relics or not, you are quite popular amongst the people of Ferelden and Orlais. With your standing, and with the Mark, it’s only understandable.”

Vesa snorted, shaking her head, “It’ isn’t, not really. Can we do anything to stop them?”

“I am unsure of what I can do, but I’m certain Leliana already has plans to stop this from happening more.”

Vesa nodded, “Good. Now, tell me about how the coin gathering went.”


End file.
